PC:Damen Bane (stonegod)/Fluff
Background The Talenbaneran Family is one of the more secretive Founding Families. Very old even before the Fall of Allaria, it was unusual due to it being made up largely of drow. The humans and drow of the family are known, if they are known for anything, for their decadent and hedonistic ways. They are, however, a family of shut-ins. Damendral Erthschilde Reginal Talenbaneran is the third son of one of the prominent heirs of the Talenbaneran Family. Not being as important as his eldest sister, nor as well connected as his elder brother, Damendral lives a life of indolence. To amuse himself, he has taken up many pastimes—crime, piracy, bounty hunting, and so forth. The Watch has no less than a dozen warrants out for his arrest, warrants that will never be pursued as long as his family has any say. Most recently, "Damen" has decided to take up adventuring as a pastime after reading about such things in the Screamer. Appearance & Personality Damen dresses well in a fine tall collared-coat lined with shadow-silk. He is never far from the silver custom-action hand crossbow passed down by one of his more adventuresome relatives. Damen has the sharp, handsome features of one of good birth, but also has the arrogance that comes with such station. Damen is normally good humored, though he gets bored easily. His voice is rich. He goes after things he finds fascinating with tenacity, though what he finds fascinating changes on a whim. He is educated, though recalls only enough to hold a passing conversation, getting quickly bored with scholastic matters. He prefers doing to waiting. Age: 126 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Someone Damen may have wronged may be after him; surreptitiously due to his family's connections. * Damen is generally allowed to run free, but what if something happens to the Family? * Some Watch members may harbor a dislike for the drow that can seemingly parade about town. Kicker Stories in the Screamer of other PC's adventures have driven Damen to the life. He would be interested in finding those that he has read about and joining them. History A Night at the Four Seasons: Damen was duped by a rotten farmer into a trap that sent the rest of his party into an alternate dimension. Damen escaped the trap due to superior preparation, and almost made the wizard in charge pay, but was dominated and forced into the same portal as his compatriots. After fighting dragons and eladrin, making deals with elder fey, and bluffing the darkness, he found himself mysteriously back in the Hanged Man. If Damen ever sees that old man again, he's dead. The Mark of Trogdor: While relaxing in the tavern with (she would say near) his new acquaintance Phoenix, another patron was challenged by spirits of darkness. Always up for target practice, Damen was transported to yet another dimension where the shadow-born dwarf's soul was the prize. Damen acquitted himself well. A fine diversion.